


For the Love of Pororo

by auroraz



Series: That Lim Family [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraz/pseuds/auroraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung has a lot to take care of. His children (and Pororo) are included</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Pororo

“APPA!”

Jinyoung sighed, getting up with a hand on his back and trudging over to the bedroom that housed his two eldest sons. Upon entering, the four year old boy that Jinyoung and his husband adopted two years ago latched himself upon Jinyoung’s calf, sobbing with his Pororo doll clutched in his hand. Looking closer, Jinyoung had noticed that one of the arms of Jackson’s Pororo doll had been ripped off, 6 year old brother Mark holding said Pororo doll’s arm in his hands.

“Appa!” Jackson cried out, clutching harder to his father’s leg, “Markie ripped Pororo’s arm off!”

Jinyoung gave a stern look to his oldest son, who sulked and handed his father his younger brother’s doll’s arm back. “Mark, why on Earth would you rip Pororo’s arm off? You need to apologize to your brother.”

Mark pouted, “GaGa hid my Crong and called me stupid! I hate him!”

Before Jinyoung could scold Mark on his poor word choice, Jackson screamed out and sobbed louder.

“Appaa! I-I don’t want Mark to hate me!” Jackson let out a whine, “He was saying Crong was better than Pororo, and P-Pororo’s better!”

The 30 year old Busan native sighed heavily, picking the younger boy up and placing him on his hip to try and calm him down. Jinyoung closed his eyes, and bounced lightly, cringing at the ache in his lower back and pain spreading through his ankles. “Jackson… You have to be quiet or else you’re gonna wake up Youngjae, or even worse, your baby brother BamBam. You don’t want to do that, right?”

Jackson immediately softened up, laying his head into the crook of his father’s neck and blew his runny nose into Jinyoung’s shirt, “N-No… I just want Markie to love me.”

Jinyoung cringed at the snot wiped all over his shirt, sitting Jackson next to Mark, “Ah… I see… Well Jackson, if you want Mark to be nice to you and for me to put Pororo’s arm back on, you’re going to have to apologize and give him a big hug. Or else, Mark may not love you as much as he did before.”

Mark huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, before being tackled in a tight embrace by his younger brother. “Markie! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! You’re not stupid! I love you and I’ll get Crongie for you,” Jackson shouted out as he laid wet sloppy kisses all over his older brother’s face. The American adoptee couldn’t help but giggle and nod, pushing his younger brother off of him, “I love you too, GaGa. I’m sorry for ripping off of Pororo’s arm… We can watch more Pororo if Appa lets us!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help himself but nod and smile at his eldest sons before he left to finish the dinner he was preparing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If someone were to ask Jinyoung what he would be doing as an adult, he would not have guessed stay at home father. Instead, he probably would have told that person about how he would be in the entertainment industry or working at his uncle’s company.

Jinyoung met Jaebum at a cafe, as cliche as it sounds, not knowing he had spilled his americano all over a rising idol. Jaebum was signed as a solo artist to JYP Entertainment, climbing charts with his single, Bounce, and debuting as an actor soon after. Jaebum had a strange (In Jinyoung’s eyes) obsession with Jinyoung, constantly trying to ask him to go to his shows and events, just wanting to get closer to the other male. It took a year for Jinyoung to realize that Jaebum was trying to court him.

After 2 years of dating, Jaebum proposed to Jinyoung. Jinyoung teared up, ~~don’t tell anyone~~ , and kissed him in response.

After 1 year of being husband and husband, Jaebum mentioned the idea of raising a family together. Jinyoung is a carrier, they could have children. They began trying.

After 1 year of trying and always negative results, the couple went to a specialist. They found out anything but what they wanted; there would only be a 10% chance that Jinyoung would ever fall pregnant.

After one week of sadness and moping, Jaebum suggested they adopt. Jinyoung agreed.

When Jinyoung was 25 years old, he and Jaebum flew to Los Angeles, California to pick up their new son, Yi En, who they later decided to call Mark. Jaebum left his company that year.

After Mark turned one, Jinyoung and Jaebum decided it would be a good idea to adopt another one. After another year of waiting, the family of three traveled to Hong Kong to pick up new born Jia Er and decided that the name Jackson was more fitting. Jaebum decided that he wanted to go back to work, but not necessarily as an idol again.

2 months after Jinyoung and Jaebum’s anniversary, Jinyoung went to the doctor for the suspected flu and ended up coming home with an ultrasound picturing their unborn child. Luckily for the family of 4, Jinyoung had a relatively easy pregnancy. Hell would have broken loose with 2 boys under the age of 3 and Jinyoung being out of commission of being a parent. 2 months before baby Youngjae was born, Jaebum opened the doors to Im Entertainment Company.

When Youngjae turned 11 months old, Jaebum got a call from the adoption agency that he and his husband used, announcing that they could pick up their newest son Kunpimook the following week. Jaebum proceeded to freak out. He and Jinyoung had forgotten about how they filed for another adoption with all of the excitement of Jinyoung’s pregnancy. Later that day when Jaebum walked to his lover with anxiety-filled eyes, Jinyoung smiled and kissed him softly, acknowledging that it was fine; “We wanted a big family anyways, right?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Jinyoungie? I’m home!” Jaebum called out as he walked through the front door of his home.  
With his home surprisingly quiet, something not normal for a house with 4 young boys, he panicked and rushed over to the main kitchen area. After entering and realizing that nothing was wrong, Jaebum admired his family from the dining room entrance, his three eldest sons eating their dinner and his husband trying to feed his youngest son smashed carrots.

The elder male snuck up behind Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around his lover’s midsection. “Jinyoungie,” Jaebum started to ask, “Do you want me to finish up here so you can rest up?” Jinyoung relaxed against in his husband’s embrace, wiping the carrot from his shirt that his youngest son had spit all over him. Jinyoung nodded, spinning out of Jaebum’s embrace in order to go and get the rest that he desperately needed.

Later that evening, Jaebum had finished getting his children ready for bed and slipped into the master bedroom where his husband was relaxing. Jinyoung was laying on his side, eyes closed, but Jaebum knew that he was not asleep. Careful not to disturb his lover’s rest, the CEO carefully crawled into bed, and embraced his husband from behind.

“Are you feeling a bit better, babe?” Jaebum asked, running his thumbs over Jinyoung’s swollen abdomen.

Jinyoung yawned, snuggling deeper into Jaebum’s hold, “Yeah… I just feel like the boys wipe all of the energy from me by the time you get home. It wasn’t even this bad a month ago.”

“Jinyoung-ah… You’re 7 months pregnant. I don’t expect you to be able to do everything for our family. I’ll tell you what. Why not have tomorrow be my last day before I go onto paternity leave and I can have Jiwon take over the company for now… It will be easier for all of us and it will give us the chance to spend more time together.”

Rolling onto his other side to face Jaebum, Jinyoung sighed with a nod, “Y-Yeah… I guess it will help. A lot. Just, lets leave it with this child and no more?”

Jaebum chuckled and kissed Jinyoung softly on the temple, “Anything you want Jinyoungie…”

“Thank you. I love you,” Jinyoung whispered back, watching as Jaebum moved down to kiss his belly.

Jaebum placed kisses around the swollen abdomen, eventually laying his head to listen for signs of life from their unborn son. “I love you too… And baby Yugyeom…” Jaebum crawled back up to his normal position on the bed, holding his husband and starting to drift to sleep.

Just before Jaebum had the chance to close his eyes for the night, a high pitched hyena-like scream filled the house, “BABA! PORORO IS STILL MISSING AN ARM! HOW CAN PORORO SLEEP IF HE’S IN PAIN?!”

Jaebum sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard BamBam’s cries fill the silence. He rolled out of bed with a scowl, mumbling, “For the love of that God-damn Pororo…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! If it seems rushed in the middle its because I plan on having a sequel that goes deeper in the JJP relationship!
> 
> Note: Edited on 8/17/15


End file.
